Armageddon Round Two
by Screwed up beyond all reason
Summary: Takes Place in Season 9 (Spoilers) Charlie and Dorothy have 3 kids who travel back in time to warn Sam and Dean of future doom. Better than it sounds :) Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural
1. 1 The Getaway

**Chapter 1 **

**The Get Away**

A semi- elderly Dean paused to lean on his cane and shoot at the monster behind him. He grimaced as he missed his target and fired a second shot winging the beast, a werewolf, and turned to run the best he could away. As he followed behind Sam and Charlie to the safe room he remembered a time when he was younger and he didn't have to use this damned cane to help him get around. He ducked and dodged moving to let Charlie and Sam get behind him shooting at the monsters that were chasing them through the once safe bunker.

He thought back to those times and if the situation wasn't currently dire, he might have smiled. Those were many years ago though and right now, he couldn't afford to be nostalgic.

He ran the best he could through the warded halls to get to the safe room. Sam and Charlie were right behind him. He might have been older but he was still a hunter. He entered the room, Sam following quickly behind him, Angel blade in hand and using his gun to fire the odd shot every few seconds.

They were rushing. They would soon be out of time and they had the mother-load of every pissed monster on their tails: demon, a shifter, a gin, a witch, a vampire, an angel and a werewolf. It was not a good day.

Dean fired two shots above Charlie's head as he watched her trip and fall. He quickly abandoned his cane and extended a hand to grab her and yank her into the safe room just as a werewolf attempted to grab at her ankle.

"Thanks for the life save," Charlie muttered attempting to catch her breath. Dean nodded and began helping Sam barricade the door. Charlie handed Dorothy the last of the ingredients for the spell. She was mixing them in a bowl next to a strange script on the wall.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked when he was sure the door was barricaded well. He and Dean had their weapons drawn at the ready. It wouldn't be long before the monsters would destroy the barricade and force their way into the small panic room warding or no warding.

Sam watched as a young girl with long curly red hair stepped forward shouldering a book bag.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked motioning for the other two children to stand with her.

"As ready as we'll ever be," the girl with the red hair responded. The other two nodded.

Dean forced a smile as the youngest girl held back tears. "Come here," he told them embracing all three in a tight hug. Sam, Charlie and Dorothy joined in. None of them wanting to break the silence as they realized this could be the last time their makeshift family was together. They held each other for a good long minute, only breaking apart when a loud bang sounded against the barricade that was against the steel door.

"Finish it," Dean ordered. "We need to get them out of here." Dean ushered the kids toward the writing on the wall where Dorothy was finishing up the spell. He reached into his pocket and handed the boy a flash drive. "Look after your sisters Eli." Dean instructed the teen. Eli nodded.

Dean and Charlie watched as the teens stood next to the wall. Charlie, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, weapon by her side. They watched as the younger girl took out a knife and cut the palm of her hand wincing at the pain. She drew a symbol onto the wall with the blood, the last part of the spell, and recited a phrase in Latin watching the symbol glow. The teens held hands as the light overcame them.

Charlie and Dorothy's voice chorusing, "We love you," was the last thing they heard before a big bang erupted and the barricade to the room broke. The sound of gunfire filled their ears and the images of Charlie, Dorothy Sam and Dean fighting off Supernatural beings burned their retinas as they traveled to the past.

-SPN-

Sam Winchester rubbed at his tired eyes and took another sip from his cup of coffee before glancing back at his computer screen. He couldn't sleep. The case with Ed and Harry was still bothering him. Not the Thinman thing, but the relationship between the two friends. It was so similar to his and Dean's he couldn't help but let it bother him. Sure, the brothers had been working on patching things up lately, but it wasn't the same.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he had just gotten off the phone with Garth. The elusive Abaddon was still causing trouble.

"Anything on Abaddon?" Dean asked entering.

Sam shook his head and hit the end button on his phone. "Just plenty of soul mining going on." he told his brother. "That was Garth. He and a few other hunters have been shutting down the soul turning business of Abaddon's minions, but we've got zip on the queen of evil's location."

Dean nodded once and took a swig of his beer. He grabbed a file off of the table and tapped it once on Sam's shoulder before turning to leave. "Alright then, back to looking; there's got to be something that we've missed."

Sam watched Dean headed back to the kitchen and turned his attention back to his computer and the file in front of him. He took another sip of the coffee and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was exhausted.

A slight humming sound followed by a flash of blue light jump started his senses. A fiery blue light grew in the middle of the room spitting out three young teenagers before vanishing in front of him.

Sam jumped to his feet; simultaneously drawing his weapon as he watched the teens collapse onto the floor.

"Dean," Sam called out rushing toward the teens. Kneeling down beside the girl with long curly red hair, he watched as she rolled over to her side and groaned.

Dean rushed into the room, weapon drawn.

The girl sat up rubbing her head. Her long curly red hair fanned out wildly around her. She looked up at the brothers and attempted a smile, wincing at the pain. "Great suns of Moondoor," She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key. "Hey, nice to see you too, bitches." she said giving a slight laugh as the other two teens groaned, before all three proceeded to pass out.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.


	2. 2 Welcome to the PastPresent Future?

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Past/Present Future?**

Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen leaning on the frame, his arms were folded across his chest and he stared at the girl with the curly red hair, his gun was hanging loosely in his hand. The other two teens that the girl had traveled with sat beside her. The youngest girl was asleep, but the boy was awake.

Sam handed the older girl and boy a glass of water and an ice-pack before sitting down at the table across from them.

The eldest girl took the water and thanked Sam, placing the ice-pack on her head.

Sam nodded, "Why don't we start with a name? Then you can explain how you managed to have the only key to Oz."

Sam stared at her expectantly. This was the key that Charlie and Dorothy had taken with them when they had left a few months ago. It didn't make sense why these kids had it now.

Sam watched as the girl rubbed her arm at where she had let Dean cut her. All three teens had allowed them to do the usual test to make sure that they were human. Both Sam and Dean were impressed and suspicious of the fact that the kids had offered to give them a hand during the process. The oldest two speaking as they took their turns letting them know that they understood what supernatural monster they were being tested for as they were cut, forced to drink holy water, and play with silver.

The girl nodded toward the key and gave a small smile. "My name is CJ B. Bradbury. That's my younger brother, Eli and our little sister Dani."

Dean frowned. He pushed off the wall and stepped toward the girl. "Wait, Bradbury, as in Charlie Bradbury?"

The girl nodded looking down. "Yeah, our mom" She looked at the two younger teens. The youngest girl was asleep at the table. Completing that spell and time traveling had taken a lot out of her. "She and our other mom gave us the key. They said you would recognize it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Wait, your mom?"

CJ put down the ice pack and stood up. "We should probably start from the beginning."

Dean nodded and gave a sarcastic smirk. "Yeah, that would probably help."

CJ didn't blink. "Time travel," she told them coolly.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean pulled out a chair and sat down exasperatedly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"We're from the year 2034. You two and our moms sent us back to help."

Dean raised a hand interrupting the girl. "Just so we're clear. Who exactly are your moms?"

CJ and Eli gave a faint smile. "Charlie Bradbury and Dorothy Baum"

Dean cocked his head to the side and turned to look at his brother, a grin spread across his lips. He slammed his hand on the table. "I knew it. That's twenty bucks."

Sam shook his head, ignoring his older brother and turned his attention back to the teens, looking at them incredulously. "Not that I'm not glad Charlie and Dorothy got together. I'm just trying to understand why we would send three kids back in time?"

CJ cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "It was more of a last resort type of thing."

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. Why? Why would we send you back? What do we need help with?"

CJ bit down on her lower lip. "Sorry, uncle Sam. We can't tell you that."

Dean stood up. "What do you mean you can't tell us?"

CJ shrugged. "I mean we can't tell you. When you sent us back, Uncle Sam gave us direct orders not to tell you anything. He said it could mess up the timeline even worse than it already is by us helping if we told you before it was the right time. You agreed Uncle D. You both made us swear."

Dean clenched his jaw. His hand reached out and grasped at the air. "Of course we did." he groaned. "What can you tell us then? We sent three kids back in time, what for?"

"Here," the boy Eli spoke up. "You told me to make sure that I gave this to you."

Dean took the flash drive from the teen and frowned. "Because, that's not ominous at all." He tossed the drive to Sam. "And that's another thing," he gestured at the three kids. "You want us to believe that Charlie's your mom? Fine, you I understand. You do sort of look like her, but them…?" he gestured towards the boy and the sleeping girl.

Eli laughed. "Right, he's wondering about the Asian kid and the little black girl."

Dean shrugged, "It's not just that, but the last time I checked Charlie was gay. Her and Dorothy going Jolie-Pitt's I understand, but you look just like her."

CJ smiled. "You're right, but we're all adopted. Strays Charlie and Dorothy brought home from Oz. The resemblance is a coincidence. They saw a few orphans and couldn't resist."

Sam nodded and shrugged. "Sounds like Charlie." He gestured to his laptop. "Hey, check this out."

Dean and the two eldest teens stood up to stand beside and behind Sam so they could see his computer. "It's a video," Sam said pressing a button to play it. He watched as an older version of himself and Dean appeared in the video.

"What the hell?" Dean said frowning at the screen. It was him almost thirty years older. He was sitting in the library of the bunker. His hair was turning salt and pepper and there was a cane by his side. Other than that he looked to be his regular self. He noticed the sleeves on his long sleeve plaid shirt were rolled up to the bend of his elbow and the mark of Cain was still on his arm.

An older version of Sam was sitting beside him. Sam looked different. You could still tell it was him, but his hair was a lot longer and he had a beard. Dean scoffed. At least the future him had a nice neat goatee, gray hairs and all. The future Sam had a hand touching his silver glasses.

Sam hesitated a moment before hitting the play button on the video. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked glancing over his laptop at the still unconscious girl at the end of the table.

CJ frowned but nodded. "She performed the spell to get us here. Time travel always leaves her a bit more drained than us. She'll be awake in a few minutes."

Sam nodded and played the video.

"Hey past us, it's your future selves if you didn't already get that." Future Dean said on the video. "If you're seeing this, that means the kids got back to you safely. Right now, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on? Three kids who claim to be from the future have just popped in and say that they're there to help. They are. Those are Charlie and Dorothy's kids: CJ, Eli, and Dani. Yeah, Charlie and Dorothy got together. Sam owes you twenty bucks. He still hasn't paid."

Future Sam elbowed future Dean and looked at the camera. "And Sam, you're not going to. Listen, we're in a bit of trouble here. We can't get into specifics or we could really wreck the timeline more so than we already have, but trust the kids. They really can help. CJ's a bit of a smart ass and so is Eli but they're both really good kids. Dani is just like her mom. Computers are her thing. Spells, reading Enochian, exorcisms and anything with research-"

"The little bookworm is just like you used to be, Sammy." Future Dean cut in. "Whatever you need, she's got you covered. Eli is your man. He's one of the best with a gun or a knife. He's a good hunter. Stubborn as hell, but trust his instincts. CJ is a leader. She knows everything about everything and is one hell of a fighter. She and Eli are two of the best hunters we know. They will definitely have your backs and trust us; you're going to need them. They're more than just kids. I know you're not hip to the idea of kids being hunters, trust me. I know exactly what you're thinking, but we wouldn't have done this without a good reason. We're up against a wall here and every monster, creepy crawling abomination that goes bump in the night is up and trying to pick a fight. If memory serves you're still in the hunt for Abaddon right now and trying to wade out the civil war between the angels for heaven."

Future Sam, "This is bigger than the Angels and slamming the gates of hell. You- us- we, can't afford the distraction right now. That's exactly what causes all of hell to literally break loose all over again in the future. Fix this. The kids are gifted. Use that."

Future Dean, "CJ, Eli, Dani, stay safe. You're moms will kill us otherwise."

The video ended and Sam turned to look at Dean. "That's it," he told his brother. "There's a bunch of other videos on this drive. It'll take hours to watch them all, but they're password protected. This was the only one that didn't require a code to get in."

"I'm only supposed to give you the password if certain things happen." Eli spoke up.

"Great," Dean mumbled annoyed. "Just great."


	3. 3 Here to Help

**Chapter 3 **

**Here To Help**

Sam turned his head when he heard the groaning from the other side of the table.

"Son of a motherless goat." the young girl swore. She rubbed at her head before looking down at her bandaged hand. Her face lit up the second she saw Dean and Sam.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Dean! You're alive! Oh, it's so good to see you!" The girl cried jumping up and running into Dean's arms.

Dean held the girl in an awkward hug staring up wide eyed and confused at the rest of the party. He looked to Sam and CJ for help. It was Eli who moved and took the younger girl by her shoulders.

"That's not Uncle Dean, Dani." Eli tried to explain. "Not yet."

Dani stepped back and stared at Dean confused. She looked him up and down. "You don't even know me, do you?"

Dean stared back at her and frowned before shaking his head. He felt a twinge of guilt as he spoke. "Sorry kid, I don't."

Dani nodded her face suddenly expressionless. "It's cool. I forgot I don't technically exist for another five or six years."

Sam cleared his throat. "You three are here to help? What can you tell us?"

CJ watched as her younger sister slumped back into her seat and pulled out her laptop and tablet. "You're still working with Crowley to fight Abaddon?" the older girl asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you know where she is?"

CJ frowned. "Yes and no." She nodded over to Dani who was typing away furiously at her keyboard. "Hey, digital fairy, what do you got?" CJ grabbed her bag off the table in the study and returned.

"Not much yet," she told her sister. "The wifi here is ancient and slow. I'm going to have to make some modifications. She clicked away at the keys and Eli reached into his bag and pulled out an old and worn journal.

"Hey, is that our dad's journal?" Sam asked staring wide eyed at the boy.

Eli nodded. "Yeah, you made some notes of your own for us to follow, Uncle Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow and CJ took a seat between her siblings.

"Year?" Eli asked, not looking up.

"2014?" CJ looked to Sam and Dean for confirmation.

"Yeah," Sam told her. "But I haven't written anything in dad's journal."

CJ turned back to her sister. "Not yet. Danielle, can you trace the location of every demon with this setup?"

Dani shook her head. "No, only angels. I hacked into mom's setup for the angel table and converted into the Satellite GPS tracking program I made on my laptop to give me a real time bead on every angel."

Sam sat up straighter, more alert. "Wait, what? Really? Can I see?"

Dani frowned and looked at her computer screen, hesitating before turning her laptop to face Sam. He stared at the computer screen blinking rapidly at the 4D images.

"Umm," Sam moaned turning his head away from the screen.

Dani grabbed at her laptop and clicked away at the keys. "Let me..." she started. She turned the screen back to face him and looked down at her lap. "It should be easier for you to see now." She told him still looking down.

"Thanks," Sam said. His eyes adjusting to her screen.

"It's a virtual map of the entire planet. The blinking lights are every angel that's alive and on Earth right now." She told him. "If you wanted, I could tell you where Castiel and his followers were, Gadreel, or even X, formerly known as Metatron before he became God. How am I doing with the facts so far?"

Dean took a seat impressed. "Spot on, continue?"

CJ placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder as Sam turned her computer back to face the girl. "Dani's going to do a little re-wiring so we can figure out where Abaddon is and Uncle Dean can ice the she-devil once and for all. Eli, why don't you and I go to our rooms and get some rest. I think we're going to need it. Dani, how long do you think it will take you to hook everything up?"

The young girl shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to look at the system mommy said she hooked up. Maybe a few hours."

CJ nodded. She and Eli stood up preparing to leave when Dean stepped in front of them blocking the way.

"That's it?" Dean asked incredulously. "What about the rest of the stuff on the video? All hell breaking loose? You kids being here to help because Sam and me are going to be blindsided and can't afford the distraction. What the hell was all that about?"

Eli looked up at Dean. "You gave us specific instructions not to tell you unless completely necessary and we get to decide when it's necessary."

Dean shook his head once; his voice was low when he spoke. "Not good enough."

"Dean," Sam tried.

"No, Sam. No." Dean turned to look at his brother for a moment before glancing back at CJ and Eli. "I'm not going to be ordered around by a bunch of teenagers. If something is coming for me then I want to know what."

"This isn't up for discussion Uncle Dean," CJ told him. "We don't answer to you. Not this version of you anyway. If you have a problem with the way we follow orders take it up with yourself in the future. Right now we have our orders and we plan to carry them out."

CJ stepped past Dean. He wasn't at all pleased or finished with the conversation, but she was. He turned around and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder preparing to turn her to face him.

Her response was quick. She turned and grabbed his wrist twisting it as she turned and kicked out his back leg bringing him to his knees. Her free hand simultaneously grabbed her switchblade and whipped it out; pressing the cool metal against his throat.

Sam stood up and reached for his gun. CJ blinked twice and immediately dropped the blade to floor and released a shocked Dean.

CJ took a step back as Sam stifled a laugh at his older brother's shocked face. The girl shook her head and bent down to pick up the blade, quickly closing it and returning it to her side. "Sorry, Uncle Dean." She called frowning as she turned quickly on her heels and disappeared down the hall.

Eli followed after her smiling.

"What the hell? Jason Bourne trained time traveling teenagers," he muttered standing back up rubbing at his neck. He looked at Sam who was smiling.

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "You're losing your touch Dean. A teenage girl just got the drop on you."

"Shut up, Sam. I could've taken her. What do I look like beating up a teenage girl?"

Sam shook his head and held up a hand.

Dani closed her laptop and turned to face Dean. "CJ's just always on edge. You know you were the one who taught her how to fight, right? She's only that good because of you." She looked down. "We're here to help. Let us."

Dean nodded reluctantly. "Wait," he said as the girl stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

Dani gave a small smile. "To our rooms. Right now, they're just closets and storage spaces that you and Uncle Sam haven't gotten around to emptying out yet. We'll take care of that and archiving everything that's there in our rooms now."

Dean and Sam looked down at the girl shocked.

"Trust us," she told them sliding her laptop and tablet under her arm. "You've been here what, half a year? We've lived here our entire lives. We know this place a little better than you."

Dean looked to Sam who shrugged before turning back in the direction of the girl and making a motion with his hand telling her that she could go.

"Great, so what?" Dean asked Sam after Dani had left. "Now, we have kids?" Dean shook his head and took a seat picking up his beer.

Sam shrugged. "Technically, I think it's Charlie and Dorothy who have kids, Dean. Not us. They keep calling us their uncles." Dean shot Sam a look. "Besides, I don't know; they seem pretty self-sufficient to me. Even Dani and what is she twelve? Reminds me a lot of us when we were younger."

Dean shook his head. "Exactly, did you hear the way the older girl CJ talked to me? She said she was following my orders. I'll tell you one thing Sammy, I might have kept my dashing good looks, but future me is a dick."

Sam laughed. "Or worse," he told his brother. "You turned into dad."

Dean choked on his beer. "Don't even joke like that Sammy." He shook his head. "Apocalypse and Armageddon all over again. Are we ready for that Sammy?" Dean asked looking in the direction the three teens had just taken off in.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Dean, but it looks like those kids are more than capable of handling anything. I mean, our future selves trained them and sent them back to help us. You saw the video. I think we can trust them."

"Yeah, no you're right. I just can't believe we would help train kids to be hunters. That whole thing just doesn't sit right with me. And did you see the little one's face when she realized I wasn't the Dean she thought I was. She called us her uncles, man." Dean looked down at his beer frowning for a moment before looking up at his brother smiling. "Those were really Charlie and Dorothy's kids. Hey, you totally owe me twenty bucks man."

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. "I agree. We wouldn't have sent them back if something bad wasn't happening in the future."

Dean frowned. "That's what scares me."


	4. 4 Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet Dreams**

Dean's head bolted from the pillow and his hand tightened around the gun hidden underneath it. He chanced a glance at his alarm clock… Two AM.

"Sammy," Dean called when he stepped into the hall.

"Dean," Sam grunted. He nodded once in the direction down the hall and Dean returned the nod.

Both had their weapons out and drawn at the ready as another clatter erupted down the hall followed by a feminine scream. The brothers sprinted down the hall eyes wide as they realized they had forgotten about the kids.

"Stop," the feminine voice moaned.

Dean turned to look at his brother as something made of glass shattered.

"That was Dani," Sam said turning to his brother.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it sounded like in came from…" He pointed his gun at the young girl's bedroom.

Sam nodded as Dean raised his gun and gave Sam the okay to open the girl's door.

"What the hell?" Dean asked dodging a pink and white soccer ball that appeared to be hurled at him.

"Dean," Sam called to his brother.

Dean stared incredulously at Dani's room. There were a handful of floating objects: the girl's pocket knife, journal, laptop, a glass of water – all suspended in the air above the girl.

The brother's watched shocked as the girl tossed and turned mumbling something in her sleep. Dean took a step forward as doll beside the girl's bed came to life and began dancing before catching on fire. The chair the doll had previously been resting in appeared to spontaneously combust as well.

"Uncle Dean, watch out!" Eli cried pushing him to the side as the flaming dancing doll brushed past Dean's pants lighting the edges on fire.

"Crap," Dean said reaching down to put out his pants.

Eli held a fire extinguisher in his hands putting out the chair and chasing the flaming dancing doll around the room as CJ attempted to gently wake her sister.

The younger girl woke with a start yelling one last line in her sleep before bursting into tears and burying herself in her older sister's chest. CJ smoothed the dark curls out of her baby sister's face gently rocking the girl as she continued to sob quietly.

"Was that Latin?" Sam asked grabbing the suspended laptop as he stepped into the room.

CJ nodded "Yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you that Dani sometimes recites spells in her sleep."

"Stay still you damned doll," Eli fumed.

Dani lifted her head still speaking in Latin. The doll instantly fell and Eli extinguished it. Sam grabbed the rest of the things in the air.

"Someone explain to me what the hell just happened, right now." Dean said frowning.

Dani turned to look at her sister. "I know where Gadreel is."

* * *

It was almost an hour later that Sam, Dean and Eli were all sitting in the kitchen. Sam rubbed at his tired green eyes after watching the video play for the second time on his laptop.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that "gifted" translates to "supernatural"." Sam yawned.

"So, what are we saying here? Danielle is psychic?" Dean asked, clearly still processing.

Sam shrugged and turned to look at his brother. "It makes sense. I mean, the premonition about Gadreel, the affinity for Latin. It all fits."

"So what, we talking demon blood here?" Dean asked his voice almost grave.

"No," The men both turned to see CJ standing in the doorway and empty glass in her hand. She placed it on the counter and turned to face Eli and the brothers.

"It's nothing demonic. Not really," CJ told them.

Dean crossed his arms. "Then by all means, please fill us in because I'd love for all of this to make sense so I can get some shut eye."

CJ raised an eyebrow but held her tongue on the smart comment dancing on her lips. Dean was right, they were all tired and needed to get back to sleep.

"She just has premonitions, mostly," CJ started. "Most of them about the future."

Dean nodded. "Fine, but what about the stuff flying in the air? The soccer ball was headed right for my head and the dancing doll that burst into flames and set my pants on fire?"

Sam shrugged. "She was speaking in Latin Dean." Sam turned to CJ. "I'm guessing a spell, right? From what I can tell, computers aren't her only specialty."

CJ nodded. "There's something else too."

Dean ran a tired hand over his face, "Of course there is."

The brothers watched as the adopted siblings exchanged glances. It was a moment before Eli sighed and stood up. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a knife from one of the kitchen drawers before returning to the table where the brothers were sitting watching him curiously.

He took the knife and held out the forearm of his left hand. He brought the blade down across his skin cutting himself deeply across the arm wincing in pain as he did so.

"What the hell?" Sam and Dean said in unison as they both stood up.

"Just wait a minute," CJ said holding out her arm stopping them as they advanced on her brother. "Just look."

The brothers turned to look at the teen who had just cut himself. His arm was bleeding heavily and Sam was certain that the teen would need stitches.

CJ turned and handed Eli a towel. He wiped the blood away from the wound on his arm. Sam and Dean stared at his arm both dumbfounded when they didn't see the spot where Eli had made the cut.

"The hell?" Dean spoke up first.

"We all heal fast," Eli said wiping away the rest of the blood. "One of the perks of being born and raised in Oz when we were little. It's why Dani's psychic and why she CJ fights so well."

"Woah, okay? Slow down." Dean said raising a hand. "It's late. If you're about to tell me you can fly and CJ shoots laser beams from her eyes I'm going to lose it."

CJ shook her head. "No more surprises Uncle Dean, I swear. That was the last one."

Dean nodded. "Fine. Good. All of you heal fast and the little one has psychic powers." Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off. "Fine, premonitions, whatever. I can handle that as long as those are the only things."

He turned to Eli and CJ who both nodded. "Good, then let's all get to bed, because if she's going to be doing that every night we're going to have a serious problem."

CJ and Eli looked at each other as they followed the brothers out of the kitchen and back down the corridor to their individual rooms. Things were just about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. 5 You Were Warned

**Chapter 5**

**You Were Warned**

Sam and the kids were up first the next morning. It was almost nine before Dean even moved to get out of bed and head for the showers.

Sam hung up his phone and placed the sticky he had just written on down on the angel grid on the map table. They were tracking angels to try and stop Metatron as well as demons, since they were still hunting Abaddon.

"Nice work on the modifications, Dani." Sam praised the younger girl. She was clicking away at her laptop projecting images onto the table as Sam fielded calls from other hunters. "It's actually more convenient since you wired it to track both angels and demons."

Dani smiled and glanced up from her laptop for half a second to acknowledge her uncle before returning her attention to her laptop. She had barely spoken all morning, the events of last night still fresh in her mind. CJ had told Sam and Dean about her premonition, but no one had spoken of it since, which was fine by her.

The kids had been there for almost two weeks and were officially settled in. It had taken them all of two days to unpack and catalogue their bedrooms and another two days of shopping to get everything they needed before they were able to call the bunker home again.

Last night had been a hiccup, but everyone seemed content to let it go and that worked fine for Dani.

"Heads up," Dani muttered tapping the table twice as Dean approached them.

Sam looked at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean fidgeted with the sleeve on his shirt taking care to cover the mark but still leave the sleeves rolled up enough to work. He looked around at the four eyes looking at him. "Let's get to work."

Sam shook his head, letting it go. "Alright"

It was almost an hour and a half later when Castiel called. Sam had answered and put a finger to his lips motioning to the teen as he placed the phone on speaker and set in on the table in front of him and Dean.

"Gadreel? Gadreel is working for Metatron?" Sam stared at his phone as if it was insane. "For how long?"

"I don't know." Cass' voice rang out.

Dean, "So Metatron made Gadreel kill Kevin?"

"It would explain a lot," Cass said. "And there have been no new prophets, which Metatron could have fixed to his advantage."

Dean, "And Gadreel said that the angels are returning to Heaven? How, I thought the spell was irreversible."

Sam turned to look at his brother. "That's what Crowley said." He turned back to the speakerphone. "Look, let's just find Gadreel and –and beat some answers out of him."

Cass, "Yeah, here's something that might help." There was a momentary pause before Cass said. "Hold on, I'm sending you a picture."

Sam moved to his laptop looking over at Dani when the computer beeped twice. Once announcing that he had an email and the second announcing that an external source had connected to his computer. Dani looked up at her uncle for half a second before clicking away on her keyboard.

"I got it," Sam said downloading the image.

"I think it's acting as some sort of Angel siren." Cass said. "It's a spell. But the ingredients are a bit strange. Fairy bones and griffin feathers."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like any spell I've ever heard of." Dean said turning to look at CJ who shook her head and shrugged.

"Let me see if I can find anything." Sam said as he and Dani clicked away on their keyboards. He let Dean and Cass catch up for a minute as Dani slid her laptop in front of Sam.

"Listen, I got a match." Sam said. "But it's not from the lore- It's from police records. It was spotted at a handful of crime scenes over the last couple of days. All multiple homicides."

"And where were these crime scenes?" Cass asked.

Sam clicked the computer and looked up at his brother. "Utah-Baker, Hill Valley." Dani's premonition about Gadreel evident in his mind.

"And I'm in Bishop Falls Utah." Cass told them.

"Also, looks like most of these crime scenes are in industrial areas." Sam said.

Cass grunted. "It looks like Gadreel is heading north."

"What's the next big town?" Dean asked.

Cass paused for a moment. "There are two. It could be Auburn or Ogden."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "Alright," Dean said. "You take Auburn we'll take Ogden. Meet in the middle."

Cass ended the call.

"Where are the other two?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around the bunker once before shrugging. "I think they went out."

He turned to Sam. "Didn't we work a job in Ogden?"

Sam paused for a moment before recollection flooded his face. "Yeah, it was a witch situation right?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "There was a guy there that helped us out."

Sam nodded. "Right, we should give him a call."

CJ and Eli re-entered the bunker laughing with backpacks and motorcycle helmets in hand as Sam and Dean stood to pack up and go.

Dani filled her sibling in on what was happening.

CJ crossed her arms and stared at the brothers while Eli placed a hand on his baby sister's shoulder.

"Are we treating this as a coincidence?" CJ asked.

Dean looked at the girl and sighed. "Probably not."

"Do you want us to come with?" CJ asked.

Dean stood up shaking his head as Sam reached picked up his phone and started scrolling through the contacts.

"Absolutely not," he told the girl. "If Dani is right and Gadreel is there in Utah things could get bad and I don't want you kids caught up in that."

"But-" CJ protested.

Dean shook his head. "No, you three are staying here. We'll call you from the road." He turned to his brother. "You ready?"

Sam stood up and grabbed his laptop and frowned sympathetically at the kids. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

CJ watched as Sam and Dean packed and left. She sat stewing at the map table for almost ten minutes after they left before calling her siblings.

"Dani, did you see where it was that Uncle Sam and Dean trapped Gadreel?" CJ asked her sister.

Dani raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Good. Go pack." CJ instructed. "I have a bad feeling that they're going to need our help."

"Wait," Eli interjected before his sister's could get far. "We're in Lebanon, Kansas. Ogden's a twelve and a half hour drive away."

CJ shrugged. "We have bikes that are faster than their cars and they've only been gone for about twenty minutes."

Dani looked between her siblings. "So...Are we going?" she asked.

CJ looked at her little brother. "I don't know. Eli, answer the digital fairy. Are we going?"

Eli looked at his sisters and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the quicker the update :)**


End file.
